Wings
by Falke-ness
Summary: 50 sentences, 50 themes with the birds


My claim for a challenge on the 1sentence community on Livejournal. I'm not the best at grammar and syntax, so if some of these sentences aren't correct, feel free to tell me. Enjoy

Theme Set: Gamma

Pairing: Raven x Robin

* * *

**Wings**

#01 – Ring: He circled his enemy, body stiff, tense-- trembling, "Where is she?"

#02 – Hero: When she thanked him for saving her, he had merely stated that it was his job; however, it wasn't until later that he realized that that was not what she had meant.

#03 – Memory: When he found her, she was smaller and didn't remember; it didn't matter.

#04 – Box: He was startled when the bag paused mid-swing, but he smiled when he saw slender fingers clutching its side.

#05 – Run: The only thing that registered in her mind when he confessed was that her emotions had gone rampant, so, terrified, she chose the coward's route, "I'm sorry."

#06 – Hurricane: The result of their first kiss was a whirlwind of emotions in Raven's mind; however, when the calm came, she couldn't help but think that maybe it was worth it all.

#07 – Wings: Robin, despite his namesake, had never had the opportunity to fly, but in her arms, Knight's boy found his wings.

#08 – Cold: When she hugged him, he realized that despite the way she always acted, she was actually quite warm.

#09 – Red: Sometimes he wondered if she only teased him over his choice of outfit because she enjoyed making his face flush.

#10 – Drink: Richard found that herbal tea wasn't so bad, or perhaps it was that he simply enjoyed watching her prepare it for him.

#11 – Midnight: In the late hours of night, one could see a blue raven flying across the sky; thus, the citizens would know, Nightwing was there.

#12 – Temptation: She opened the gift to find a skirted leotard, and when she asked him why, he cast a glance at her legs and walked away.

#13 – View: Raven hated being disturbed on the rooftop, but Beast Boy avoided it only because he hated watching the birds there.

#14 – Music: She pressed an ear against his chest and listened to his heart sing.

#15 – Silk: With a raised brow, she asked him why he was pouring the milk down the drain; with a sly grin, he replied, "it's Beast Boy's."

#16 – Cover: Despite the domino mask, Robin always knew that Raven could see everything that went on behind it.

#17 – Promise: Nightwing stared down at the brooch in his hand, thinking of violet eyes still waiting.

#18 – Dream: Rachel Grayson always watched her husband as he slept, needing to be assured that everything really was a reality.

#19 – Candle: He knew he was distracting her when the flame she chanted over flickered.

#20 – Talent: Bruce Wayne, while studying the face of his son from across the table, couldn't help but think that Rachel's smile was a skill in itself.

#21 – Silence: People would comment that they were a quiet couple, but if one watched them, they could see a thousand words floating through the air.

#22 – Journey: Richard mused that going through the underworld hadn't made him as nervous as walking down that aisle.

#23 – Fire: They could feel a spark every time they touched, and they could feel the heat whenever eyes locked.

#24 – Strength: Seeing the look upon her face as they watched Starfire and Robin, Cyborg couldn't help but think that perhaps Raven was the strongest of them all.

#25 – Mask: Robin always hated that Raven didn't need to cover her eyes to hide like he did.

#26 – Ice: Even though her voice was cold and her eyes hard, he knew that the bite of her words didn't reflect her heart.

#27 – Fall: He caught her mid air, set her on the ground, and murmured, "Let's go home."

#28 – Forgotten: Standing before the epitaph, he was angry that he was the only one who remembered, the only one who couldn't let go, and the only one who couldn't stop seeing those eyes everywhere he went.

#29 – Dance: After Kitten, he had sworn that he would never dance again; however, spotting Raven, he changed his mind.

#30 – Body: They told him she was gone and he simply shook his head, knowing that she just didn't have a physical form.

#31 – Sacred: When she took him to Azarath, he knew he held a special place in her eyes.

#32 – Farewells: Before the portal tore her apart, their eyes met and in that glance was all that needed to be said.

#33 – World: "No!" she had screamed, unable to block the image of the contorted face on the statue of her leader from her mind.

#34 – Formal-- Fingers tracing edges of his mask, she asked, "May I?"

#35 – Fever: When he looked at her, she felt hot, her pulse quickened, and her head grew light; however, she brushed it off as simply being sick.

#36 – Laugh: After seeing them together, Starfire's laugh simply was not the same.

#37 – Lies: Despite the heavy weight of truth in her chest, she would still rage, "He's my boy!"

#38 – Forever: She brushed a grey lock across his forehead, wishing that spring had lasted for them both, not just her.

#39 – Overwhelmed: He didn't seem to care when a light bulb shattered, advancing even as the destruction continued.

#40 – Whisper: As he felt her power form within his hands, he could almost her voice in the gift that she had bestowed upon them.

#41 – Wait: Robin carried the little white-cloaked girl upon his back, thinking that ten more years wasn't too long.

#42 – Talk: They had no need for words, no need for language, for they had a bond.

#43 – Search: In that burning place of evil, he listened for the sound of her voice, watched for a glimpse of her figure, and concentrated on a connection in his mind.

#44 – Hope: She flung her arms around him, white cloak embracing them both.

#45 – Eclipse: And when the image of a raven eclipsed the moon, he knew that it was over; he cried at the loss.

#46 – Gravity: Naturally, the birds were drawn towards each other.

#47 – Highway: "I will never ride with you again."

#48 – Unknown: She had asked him who he was as if he were a complete stranger, so he answered, "a friend," even as he felt his heart tearing apart.

#49 – Lock: "It's a key," she told him as she handed him the mirror.

#50 – Breathe: He watched as her chest stopped; she watched as he cried.


End file.
